Royal XVI
Royal XVI was a king of all Antarctica and north pole, is better than swiss ninja but he died on july 4, 2010 because he dont support the X-Virus and died his successor was King of Cp Early Life Royal XVI was born in a castle in the March 5, 1867 son of Richard I and Elizabeth I his family was the royal family of antartica is one of the Top Five Families and was raised to be king was a happy chick had many siblings but he was the elder, when he turned 5 years gave him his first crown, school was the most popular of all for being the prince of the Antarctic, was very good at school, liked to read old books about past kings. When I finish school and he was 19 years old, graduated from scientist and professor of the Royal Academy of Science. When his father the king died he was 24 years and was prepared for his coronation, which was the December 7, 1891, was crowned king and his first decree was the freedom of slaves penguins. In 1905 declared the construction of a new palace in the city of club penguin with 56 rooms and 3 floors. In 2010 he was killed by the X-Virus and his successor was King of Cp. Castle he haves a big castle has several rooms, dining room, the tall tower to the throne room and other rooms. Its facade is spectacular, the exterior is covered with blue marble adorned with pictures of golden crowns. The garden has many plants such as sunflowers, lilies, orchids, and several trees like rosewood, oak, pine and strawberry bushes. The towers are high, the highest is: the central tower containing the King's charm. The other towers contain: sleeping rooms and living rooms. The mausoleum has all the generations of kings of the Antarctic and their families. The lake has boats, docks and fish. The castle is impenetrable only with permission of the guard may enter. Class has a shield 100 that is immune to spells and attacks and gives protection to its residents, such as King, Queen, etc. The castle is in the middle of club penguin to go without insurance have to go through 3 doors with keys if you walk pass all the main hall of the castle where the king will give a prize for the wisdom of which I get by the 3 doors. The room of jewels contains all of the jewels of the crown jewels. The imperial crown, the crown of St. Pingui, the crown of the queen, the sovereign's scepter and orb. the throne room is the largest room, with 40 meters in diameter at the end of the hall is the throne of the sovereign: a golden chair with red velvet and inlaid stones with the initials RXVI. The throne of the queen is located next to the throne of the sovereign is a silver chair with inlaid stones with the initials FX. The room is covered with the drawing of a red carpet with golden crowns. The walls are covered with portraits of past kings and queens every portrait is listed with a gold plaque with the name of the king and his number. The dining room has a table with 100 chairs each with the name of those who occupy the seat of the king is golden and is the highest. In the dining room are the only state dinners and all seats are reserved for a penguin in specific. See also Top Five Families King of Cp X-Virus The Royal Family of Antartica Category:Royalty